Diskussion:Verkehrsdisziplin
Bild Hi Thomas, gerade entdeckt. Ich hab ja nicht generell was gegen Polemik. Aber das Bild rechts oben inkl. der Bilderbeschreibung ist an den Haaren herbeigezogen und imho extrem geschmacklos und ungeeignet einen Zusammenhang zum Thema des Artikel herzustellen. Ich möchte dich bitten das Bild rauszunehmen. --Diamant talk 09:44, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ACK. Das Bild ist auch inhaltlich unpassend, da hier kein Verkehrsverstoß begangen wurde, sondern ein gestelltes Propagandabild des Nationalsozialismus als Beispiel herhalten muß. Es ist zudem nach wie vor nicht zutreffend, daß die Nationalsozialisten die Erfinder der Radwegebenutzungspflicht sind. Das Thema stand schon seit den 1920ern zur Debatte. Da es in die ideologische Linie der Nazis paßte, haben sie es 1934 in die RStVO aufgenommen. --Eva K. tell me about it 12:36, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :In der Bildunterschrift steht nicht, daß die Nazis die Radwegbenutzungspflicht erfunden hätten. Da steht "einführten". Natürlich hätte ich es historisch korrekt auf "allgemeine Benutzungspflicht in die RStVO einführten" ausdehnen können. Aber das war bestimmt nicht für den Eindruck der Geschmacklosigkeit verantwortlich. - Wenn der Eindruck der Geschmacklosigkeit diese schöne Ironie überblendet, dann ist es natürlich besser, das Bild rauszunehmen. - Ich kenne die RStVO nicht. Aber das dargestellte Bild zeigt sehr wahrscheinlich einen Verkehrsverstoß. Auch wenn es tatsächlich vielleicht keiner war, weil ev. eine Sondergenehmigung vorlag und um das Foto zu machen (aber darum geht es nicht).--Thomas 13:24, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :: Alles was recht ist, aber von Fotografie verstehst Du nicht so viel. Das Foto ist doch sowas von gestellt, incl. einhändigem Fahren zwecks Hitlergruß. Da einen Verkehrsverstoß reinzuinterpretieren ist schon gewagt. Ich habe auch bei den anderen Bilder die Unterschriften mal entschärft. Ich ärgere mich auch über unaufmerksame Fußgänger mit Sch**ßegalmentalität, aber ich sehe sie nicht als Gegner, zumal ich oft genug selbst Fußgängerin bin. Da ärgere ich mich eher und mehr über Fahrradfahrer auf dem Gehweg, die in wenigen Zentimetern Abstand an mir vorbeizischen. Fahrzeugführer haben nun mal grundsätzlich eine größere Verantwortung, weil in ihrem Fahrzeug ein entsprechendes Gefährdungspotential steckt. Es gibt noch einen Grund, nicht so sehr gegen Fußgänger zu wettern: Das alles nützt nur dem Dosenverkehr, wenn sich Fahrradfahrer und Fußgänger in den Haaren liegen, bringt aber beide Gruppen als gezielt Benachteiligte im Straßenverkehr in ihren Anliegen keinen Schritt weiter. --Eva K. tell me about it 14:48, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Du unterstellst mir eine ganze Menge. Erst behauptest Du, ich hätte geschrieben, die Nazis hätten die Benutzungspflicht erfunden. Jetzt behauptest Du, ich hätte behauptet, das Foto sie nicht gestellt. Liest Du überhaupt was ich schreibe!? Oder war es der Tippfehler mit dem "und", der dieses Mißverständnis hervorrief? Es ist doch total egal, ob das Foto gestellt ist. Die Typen fahren zu viert nebeineinander und blockieren die ganze Straße. Solche Rüpel! Das mit den Bildunterschriften muss ich wohl akzeptieren. Sonst bekomme ich wieder zu hören, daß Du das schon hundertmal in den newsgroups diskutiert hast und daß Du keine Lust mehr hast darüber zu reden. :-( Mit der Umbenennung in Verkehrsdisziplin bin ich nicht einverstanden. Es geht um Disziplin im Allgemeinen. --Thomas 15:51, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi Thomas, abgesehen davon, dass ich die Aussage des Artikels im Zusammenhang mit den Beispielen im Text nicht verstehe (teilweise sind sie auch nicht mal erklärt). Zuviel Polemik in solchen Artikeln und reine Anklageschriften, ohne auch auf sachlicher Ebene darauf einzugehen, laden nicht gerade ein, diesen zu erweitern und zu verbessern, sondern erreichen eher das Gegenteil, er wird nicht ernst genommen. Mit NS-Propaganda einen einfachen Verkehrsverstoß beschreiben zu wollen, gehört dazu. Mit Ironie hat das nichts mehr zu tun. Als reine Satireschrift ist der Artikel übrigens auch nicht zu erkennen. --Diamant talk 16:41, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::: Sorry, Thomas, ich halte nicht von Robin Hood zu Rade, der tapfer für die entrechteten und geknechteten Radfahrer zu Felde zieht. Ich bin selbst schon sehr radikal, jede Dose weniger auf unseren Straßen ist ein Gewinn. Aber bloße Polemik ist was für Foren und Newsgroups, nichts für ein Wiki. Ich halte bei aller radikalen Sichtweise nämlich viel davon, das Thema sachlich zu betrachten. Wenn Du auf Sturm und Drang bestehst, werden wir uns nicht grün. Mal ein Tip, bevor Du weiter das Schwert schwingst: Mach erstmal eine Ursachenanalyse für das Verkehrsverhalten von Autlern, Radlern und Füßlern. Vielleicht geht dir dann ein Licht auf, wieso die Verhältnisse so verfahren sind. --Eva K. tell me about it 17:35, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Lemma Das Lemma „Disziplin“ ist zu pauschal und klingt mir zu militärisch oder nach BDSM. „Verkehrsdisziplin“ sehe ich als treffender. --Eva K. tell me about it 12:43, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC)